A War in my Mind
by Zay Kryptus
Summary: When Sam nearly faces death on a hunt. Dean reluctantly decides that his younger brother deserves a normal life. But with Yellow Eyes on the loose, no one is safe. Not even Sam. Set Mid Season 1 Limp!Sam Protective!Dean


**Chapter One**

"Dean, you just missed the left turn completely!" Sam held out his arm in annoyance.

"Dude, sit back and calm down." Dean laid back and pursed his lips, he settled back into the seat, stopped the car, reversed and continued his left turn. "See, no biggie Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. He had spent a whole goddam day sitting next to his big brother as they trailed behind their dad, not to mention that Sam was bursting to use the toilet. He deserved to be pissed at everything.

"Can you stay in your lane, Dean?" Sam shook his head as a car beeped violently at them. Dean showed no concentration on the road as he jammed to his favourite ACDC song. "Seriously!" Sam slumped back down and crossed his legs.

Suddenly, the phone rang loudly and Dean turned down the music to answer it.

"Hello? Dad?" Dean pressed the speaker button and placed the phone on a levelled area in the car.

"Can you two just keep up with me? I want to make it to the motel before 3am!"

The brothers stared at each other obediently and kept quiet.

"Good. Dean, turn off that horrible music and just concentrate."

Sam smiled and looked out the window as Dean angrily poked his finger at the stop button and white-knuckled it the whole way to the motel in silence.

"As happy as I am to have found dad, having him around can be annoying sometimes. I mean, we _are_ grown men, we can take care of ourselves." Dean said and stared at Sam for a reply. No reply came.

After a quick bathroom break for Sam who couldn't hold it in much longer the drive continued to be long and tedious

'Portland 80 miles' the sign read which made Sam sigh.

John, Sam and Dean arrived two hours later in Portland, Oregon.

"Why does Dad always drive to the shady parts of town?" Dean looked around the area.

"Probably because demons live in the 'shady parts' of town." Sam replied with a smart ass comment and received a dirty look from Dean. John brought his car to a halt and motioned for Dean and Sam to stop. Sam looked around and saw nothing but dense woodland with a single house in the middle of a clearing.

Dean picked up the phone when it rang again.

"What's going on?" Dean asked

"Why did we stop?" Sam questioned. He crossed his arms to warm up when he felt a draught coming through the window.

"Look at your EMF detectors." John replied.

Sam fished around in his pockets and pulled out the detector, a red light flashed on each of the five bulbs and an electronic noise filled the car.

"Look, I know you are both tired but a job's a job. Let's quickly kill this ghost then we can make our way to the motel."

Sam nodded and climbed out of the car to help John with weapons.

"I just ask for one day where I don't have to deal with ghosts. One damn day." Dean whispered, rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car too.

"How did you even know where to find this ghost?" Sam asked John.

"I got a text from another hunter. The ghost's name is Olivia Potter, she died from an abusive husband. My guess is that she's a vengeful spirit and kills men for revenge, so be careful."

"Alright, let's salt and burn this bitch." Dean clapped his hands together.

"She's buried in the basement." John said and shone a torch at a cellar door.

"Why can't she be buried at a beach or a five star hotel? It's always the basement." Dean said and received an angry look from John.

"I'll hold her back with my salt gun and iron, you two will dig and burn her up." John opened the trunk of the Impala and passed two shovels to Dean and Sam.

The Winchesters snapped open the cellar door with a metal cutter and made their way downstairs. The smell of rotting human carcass overwhelmed them, Sam grimaced and Dean covered his nose and mouth with his shirt.

The icy wind smashed the dusty window shutters against the corroding windowpane. There was a single light bulb dangling in the middle of the basement that shook eerily, Dean walked over to it and pulled the switch. The room remained black.

Suddenly, the basement became disturbingly cold. The hunt became a game of cat and mouse when the freezing air enveloped the Winchesters.

"Keep your eyes peeled." John said and gripped his salt gun tight, the shutters stopped smashing and the light bulb stopped swinging. Dean could hear his own heartbeat as it pounded violently in his chest and Sam's shallow breaths. The basement became quiet. A little too quiet-

"DEAN BEHIND YOU." Sam shouted.

Dean ducked and finally saw the ghost, she was at least in her mid forties. Her blonde hair covered her bloody and gored face. Her clothes were in tatters and slashes, scars and blood marked her body.

"FIND THE BODY!" John shouted and shot at the ghost. Dean and Sam scrambled around with their flashlight to find the burial site. Much to their dismay, the ground was solid concrete.

"Where is she friggin buried?" Dean questioned and looked behind a pole. "She couldn't have been buried in the ground. It's concrete!"

Sam ran a hand through his short hair, he looked at the walls and felt his heart jump a beat.

"Look!" Sam said and shone the flashlight at the wall.

"What?!" Dean furrowed his brows; there was nothing there.

"This part of the wall is covered in mould and the adjacent walls aren't. My guess is that she's buried behind the wall." Sam explained.

Dean turned around and saw John cutting the ghost with an iron knife.

"Hope you're right Sam." Dean grabbed a nearby fire poker and smashed it against the wall. Since, the wall was covered in mould, it became soft and easy to break. Sam got hold of a wrench and drove it in the wall. The rotting smell became intolerable the more they picked at the wall.

Suddenly, the ghost appeared behind Sam and telekinetically flew him towards a wall. She floated towards a dazed Sam and picked up him up by his neck with her pale hands

"Sam!" John shouted and ran towards his younger son.

"Dean, burn her body!" Sam groaned and was slammed harder against wall. The ghost reached hand towards Sam's head. Sam moaned then screamed hoarsely when the pain became white hot.

As John ran the ghost managed to pin him to the wall as well.

Sam could feel buckets of sweat pouring down his body. He wanted the pain to go away. He was _desperate_ for the pain to go away. He took a sharp intake of breath and continued groaning in pain. Sam tried with every ounce of strength he could muster to lift his hands, he gritted his teeth in agony and rolled his head around: desperate for release.

"You hang in there Sam!" John lifted his chin up and stared Sam right in his eyes. "Dean hurry up."

Dean finally uncovered her body, he grabbed the salt and sprinkled it over her. Dean searched around frantically for the lighter, he spotted it underneath the cellar stairs and sprinted towards it. Dean lighted a matchstick and chucked it on the body. Dean watched as the ghost turned into a ball of flames before she vanished, Sam came crashing down in a heap and closed his eyes to catch his breath.

Dean turned around and exhaled.

"Did it."

Sam rolled his eyes back and collapsed out of exhaustion on the wall, John limped over and patted Dean on the back. Dean turned around and wrapped Sam's arm around his neck. The Winchesters emerged from the basement covered in dirt, grime and in Sam's case: blood. They returned to their car and made their way to the motel.

Sam wiped his face with the back of his sleeve and laid his head back on the car seat.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he followed John's left turn out of the clearing

"Awesome." Sam replied and rubbed his eyes.

The Winchesters finally arrived at Sunshine Motel. John made his way to the receptionist as Dean and Sam unloaded the car and carried the bags. The moment they walked through the automatic doors, the cool air-conditioned wind blew in their face and the nice air overwhelmed them. It was a change from the humidity in the car.

Sam sat in the sofa tiredly and Dean followed suit. They dumped the baggage at their feet and leaned back into the sofa. Sam was about to doze off when Dean tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked and rubbed his eyes with this thumb and pointer.

"Check out that blonde chick at two o'clock."

Sam's eyes met Dean's gaze and saw the 'chick' his big brother was talking about. She was tall and slender, her eyes were blue and her hair curled at her shoulders. She wore a tight pink shirt and denim jeans and sat in front of the boys.

Sam didn't really care about her, to be honest: he didn't really care about girls in general after Jess' death. He also felt that he was the only one who remembered Jessica's death. Dean and his dad just didn't seem to care.

"You're really cute." The girl finally said.

"I get that a lot from people." Dean said with a smirk. Sam saw his brother's flirtatious act and nearly dry heaved. For a twenty six year old, Dean sure acted like a little kid sometimes.

"Um, I wasn't talking to you." The girl retorted and smiled at Sam. Dean lifted an eyebrow in an unamused manner and turned to look at his little brother who was flushing a deep red colour.

"Oh, thanks?" Sam replied.

"Come on boys, get moving." John lightly squeezed Sam and Dean's shoulders and walked up the stairs towards their room. The brothers got up and followed their dad.

"See you around." The girl cooed

"Uh, see ya." Sam nervously replied and walked in front of a jealous Dean.

They walked into their motel room and dropped their bags in a corner. John walked over to a circular desk and laid out the plans for their next hunt.

"So, what are we hunting?" Dean came around and leaned on the table next to John. His dad opened a folder and smacked a photo on the table. The photo was of a woman covered in blood from head to toe with her stomach ripped out. She was wearing a fancy pencil skirt with a badge that read 'Oscar and Hodges Law Firm'

"Vampires?" Dean asked and crossed his arms.

"No, demons actually. They possessed the poor girl and ripped out of her body when they changed hosts."

"God. Can they even do that?" Dean exhaled and crossed his arms. John nodded.

"Our job is to figure out where this took place, who the woman was, who is the new host and how we are going to attack."

Sam turned his head to look at his dad and brother; he couldn't believe that they still had the energy to discuss another hunt. Also, just a month ago he was in Stanford listening to a professor talk about legal reasoning, judicial decisions and case analysis. Now, he is listening to his father and brother talking about ganking friggin demons.

"Hey, Sam are you listening?" John harshly said and stared daggers at Sam. Sam wanted to tell them to leave it for tomorrow, he was still suffering from the excruciating headache the ghost gave him.

"Yeah, sorry." Sam stood up and trudged over to the table

"As I was saying, we need salt, holy water and iron. Dean, can you exorcise the demons when we trap them?"

"Yeah sure."

"We'll interrogate them first, the sooner we find the demons, the sooner we can find yellow eyes." John opened a box and pulled out two fake FBI badges: one for Dean and another for Sam.

"Why don't we just abandon this hunt and focus on Azazel?" Sam suddenly said, he didn't know if he was just plain tired or angry but he said it anyway.

"What?" John turned to face his younger son

"I mean, why bother with other demons when we should look for the demon who killed mom? You said so yourself that the sooner we find the demons, the sooner we'll find yellow eyes. But let's just find the son of a bitch now and get this over and done with."

John let out a small chuckle and stepped towards Sam, "You just can't wait to get back to Stanford then you don't have to deal with us anymore."

"Really Dad? Can you stop and think for one second that I lost my mom too, not just you and Dean!?" Sam took a step back as the headache gave a painful throb.

"This is the family business Samuel, we save people too not just ourselves!"

"I know but family comes first doesn't it? I just want to find Yellow Eyes and finally be at peace. This whole yellow eyes deal is tearing our family apart!"

"Oh, is that how yo-"

"Stop it! That's enough. We are all tired, let's just talk about this in in the morning." Dean stood between Sam and John. John angrily sat back down and looked through the files. Sam rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palm and sat down in the green sofa near the beds.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired you know." Sam replied, laid down and pulled a thin blanket over his body. Looking at his little brother now, Dean realised that Sam was still young. Dean didn't give a crap that he never experienced being a normal child or had so much as a childhood but Sam? He got a scholarship to Stanford University, he had Jessica and actual friends who weren't hunters, Sam could've had a normal life. In a matter of seconds, normalcy was ripped away from him.

Dean blamed himself for that.

He walked over to the small closet opposite the bathroom door and pulled out a thicker quilt. He covered Sam with it and dimmed the lights so his little brother could sleep better. Dean felt Sam's burning head and wet a towel.

"Damn ghosts." He muttered and placed the towel on his little brother's head.

Dean turned and faced John, his dad was sitting on the table with his head resting on his hand as he flipped through the folders.

"Dad?" Dean sat opposite John after Sam had dozed off. "I think we should take a break. I mean, after that ghost hunt you must feel knackered.

"That's a sacrifice I have to make as a hunter." John said stubbornly

"Then, can we talk?"

"Make it quick, I want to perfect this hunt's plan so we can kill these black eyed bastards."

"Don't get angry when I say this but-"Dean looked at his little brother"-I think you were harsh on Sam."

John shook his head and wrote something down in his journal. "The boy needs to learn."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But, Sam did just get head-raped by a ghost and-" Dean searched for the appropriate words to continue "-gave up Stanford for us and I think that the sooner we find Yellow Eyes the better it'll be for all of us. Once we gank the yellow eyed freak, we can come back to this hunt and save as many people as we like."

John leaned forward and angrily shook his head.

"Do you really think that Sam will continue to be a hunter once Yellow Eyes is dead? Once we kill him, Sam's out. He'll be off to Stanford before you can say his name. Once Yellow Eye is gone. Sam is too."

"He won't."

"Why not? He won't go back because you guys are close now? You have a narrow mind Dean." John scoffed and stared at his younger son who's fast asleep on the couch. "Anyway, you don't understand."

"Then help us too."

"This demon we're hunting is no ordinary Demon. It's Yellow Eye's daughter."

Dean sat back and sighed.

"Yellow Eye's daughter huh."

"Yeah, Dean."

"If this hunt goes wrong, we will lose our hold on Yellow Eyes. If this hunt goes wrong…we'll never be able to avenge your mother."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded confidently.

"Alright, what's her name?"

"Meg Masters."

**TBC**

Hey, I hope you liked the introduction for my first Supernatural fic.

Love it? Hate it?

Please Review and give me some feedback

~ZK


End file.
